


Insatiable

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Collection [16]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Cassandra the Soft Butch, Casselsa, Elsa the high femme, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gay Elsa, Give Elsa A Girlfriend, Gratuitous Smut, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Shameless Smut, Smut, What Have I Done, cabin in the woods, get the picture?, lesbian cassandra, tonguefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Based on my fic “Cuddling by Candlelight” but smuttier.  For @carrieasagiri who requested a canonverse version of the cabin in the woods story but with more smut.  Apparently it was good enough to share, and so I bestow this tale of Elsa and Cassandra fucking like crazy because dammit they haven’t had a good session in months.  You have been warned.





	Insatiable

Elsa has a cabin built on the outskirts of Arendelle, deep in the woods so that no one can really see it.  She presents it as a present to Cassandra so that they can have their own little getaway spot - especially since they’re both getting tired of hearing Anna’s loud fuck-a-thons with Kristoff.

One December, Cassandra visits Elsa for Christmas and they get out for a few days to have a little down time on their own.  They ride out to the cabin and cut the horses loose; Elsa suspects they’ll be busy and would rather let the horses stay in the warm stables.  Cassandra gets a fire going, and Elsa tidies up to make the cabin look presentable.  She had a rather large bed made for the small cabin because…well… 

After checking to make sure they have just enough food to last for a few days, Cassandra and Elsa let their passions take hold.  Gazing, they approach, they kiss slowly…and suddenly Cassandra pushes Elsa against a wall (not too forcefully).  A dormant beast awakes in Elsa’s gut and now she’s tugging Cassandra close, hungry for her lips and the feel of her strong hands.  Cassandra obliges, pressing her frame against the queen while caressing her hips.  In that moment, Cassandra mutters something about Elsa’s dress being a bit too snug; she can’t spread her legs enough.  To her surprise, Elsa rips the fabric open to reveal…

Her bare vagina.  Cassandra should know by now that her girlfriend doesn’t really do underwear, but it’s still a pleasant surprise to see the queen present herself willingly to her lover like this.  Cassandra grabs her thighs and presses her hips against Elsa, moaning as she feels the heat of her body.  The feeling of Elsa grasping her own hips with her thighs while her hands frantically tug the tunic off so that she can see her abs and her beautiful breasts.  They make out against the wall for a good while, Elsa getting pretty wet and Cassandra getting soaked.  Then, Elsa abruptly pushes Cassandra back, leaving her briefly confused before she sees the lust in Elsa’s eyes.  She feels the queen lead her with one hand backwards to the edge of the bed, before being pushed onto it.  Elsa commands her to remove her pants; Cassandra does so without hesitation, eyes never leaving Elsa’s face.  As soon as she is stark naked, Cassandra watches as Elsa draws her hands together, spreads them apart…and with a flourish makes her ice dress vanish, revealing her own naked body in all its glory.

Cassandra wants to cry at how insanely gorgeous Elsa is, and she almost does when Elsa climbs up on the bed and sits in her lap and presses close and kisses her like the world is about to end.  Their bodies are now on fire, burning with erotic love and craving touch.  In the heat of the moment, Cassandra pleads to bury her face in Elsa’s boobs; Elsa replies with an equal amount of desperation.  And so, Cassandra kisses her nipples, then the surface area, before burying her face in her cleavage.  She grabs Elsa’s butt and squeezes gently, leaving Elsa a hot, moaning mess.  Elsa grasps Cassandra’s back, head tilting back in ecstasy as her lover silently prays for the moment to never end.

It is during this moment that Cassandra comes because let’s face it, she’s making out with Elsa and can’t help herself.  So Elsa - satisfied with the use of her other magical power - gives her most seductive look and tells Cassandra to lie down.  She clearly needs a little help in controlling herself, so Elsa will give her a hand.  Cassandra nervously obeys, but she knows what is coming and presents herself spread eagle.  Elsa laughs before composing herself and, in the most seductive manner she can muster, slides up along Cassandra’s body until she is lying completely on top of her.  Chest to chest, hip to hip.  Her mouth is slightly open.  She bites her lip as a hand brushes Cassandra’s neck, observing how her lover is staring back and trying not to break.  Elsa kisses her lips softly, then her nose, her cheeks, her neck.  She brushes skin so gracefully and teasingly, leaving Cassandra begging for more.  But she prolongs the agony as her hips rock slowly over Cassandra’s waist, which she knows from experience will drive her mad with lust.  Unable to control herself, Cassandra clutches Elsa’s butt with both hands, tugging as though she can somehow bring Elsa’s womanhood even closer to her own.  They are both so damn wet, but Elsa keeps teasing, reminding Cassandra that she needs to hold it.  Last a bit longer.  It’s unbearable, but the soldier will do it.  For her queen.  For her goddess.

Until she can’t.

The orgasm leaves her gasping, and causes a smaller one for Elsa.  Once her eyes focus, Cassandra grins wickedly and say, “My turn.”

She flips Elsa over with ease and rubs her hands eagerly along her body.  She cups her breasts, massaging them with all the love and tenderness in the world.  Kissing them is but the appetizer to the main course, and soon Cassandra’s lips migrate up her neck and to her waiting lips.  Elsa moans softly into Cassandra’s mouth, hands grasping her strong back and pulling her down into her soft body.  As she kisses her, hazel eyes never leaving those beautiful blues, Cassandra slides a hand down to Elsa’s parting thighs and starts her own magic.  It is merely a forerunner to what she really wants to do - and Elsa knows it.  But for a while, the only sounds in the cabin are the crackling fire and Elsa’s pleasurable noises as fingers rub her surface and slide inside to warm her up.

Once she is ready, Cassandra worships all the way down and digs in for dessert.  She keeps her eyes on Elsa, who watches as she gets the treatment she has needed for months.  They don’t know how long it lasts, but remarkably Cassandra is able to keep tonguefucking for longer than usual.  Fine with them.

Elsa finishes, but Cassandra won’t let her tap out.  No, she only wants to make Elsa feel good - really good.  And so she keeps going, licking and kissing and turning Elsa into a moaning, sticky, hot mess.  Alternating between fingers and tongue, Cassandra succeeds in giving Elsa multiple orgasms, finally quitting after a crick develops in her neck and wrist, and Elsa is clearly exhausted from that last convulsion.  So they collapse together on the bed and fall asleep cuddling in the nude.

* * *

When morning arrives, Cassandra awakes to the sight of her queen fast asleep and beautiful as ever.  She kisses her shoulder and arm and strokes her hair until she rouses from her slumber.  They murmur their greetings and how wonderful last night was.  And then…

Cassandra jumps right back into it.  Elsa is still hungry and eager to satisfy her insatiable lover.  Breakfast can wait; there is a more delicious meal waiting for Cassandra between Elsa’s legs.

Eventually, their growling stomachs force them to stop fucking.  They eat a big breakfast, still cuddling all the while.  Then they cuddle some more.  And a bit more.  Until Elsa gets up and beckons for Cassandra to follow.  She pins the soldier to the wall and starts fingering, reminding the soldier who has the real magic hands in this relationship.

For the remainder of the day, the lovemaking does not cease.  Elsa and Cassandra aren’t really all that horny most of the time, but their absence for months on end and the inability to enjoy some private time in the castle have left them craving for as much sex as humanly possible.

The most impressive feat is all the ways Cassandra eats Elsa out.  She gets creative and tries new ways and angles.  Elsa sitting on the edge of the bed.  Elsa sitting in a chair.  Elsa sitting on the table.  Elsa standing with her back to the wall.  Elsa lying in front of the fireplace.  No matter where they do it, Cassandra’s mouth works wonders on Elsa’s sweet center, drinking her like she was the Fountain of Youth.  And Elsa struggles to form coherent thoughts half the time, but she loves the way that eager tongue sends her into uncontrollable ecstasy.  She needed release, and her girlfriend knows how to give.

Alternating with Cassandra’s unquenchable appetite for Elsa’s pussy is all the ways Elsa manages to finger her.  Missionary style:  on the bed, table, floor, against the wall.  From behind:  on the table, in front of the hearth.  Lying on her side.  Every now and then, Elsa uses her magic to make the probing finger cold and make Cassandra yelp - and then beg for more.  She smirks and keeps it up, amused that her girlfriend enjoys her little magic trick.  All the while, Elsa makes Cassandra face her so that she can see the pleading look in her eyes and the ecstasy when Elsa’s hands produce their intended results.  And when that’s not enough, Elsa wraps her legs around Cassandra’s waist and squeezes until she feels the results of her labors in between her lover’s thighs.

They go one last time in the evening, after somehow managing to eat another meal.  It starts real slow, the mutual pining and longing evident in their eyes.  The gentle caresses and tender touches soothe their fiery spirits, leaving an aching for more.  But they try to savor it.  They’ve been fucking off and on all day and now have to finish with something really good.  Elsa is lying in bed, with Cassandra half on top of her and breathing hard.  They both are.  Hands cup and squeeze ample breasts.  Fingers trace over sweaty stomachs and backs.  Lips tremble and plant kisses like prayers on soft skin.  But the lust cannot be contained.

Their fingers work their joint purpose, finding that sweet spot inside hot, heaving, hungry flesh.  Their folds are slick with the endeavors of the day, yet still want more.  Feeling each other, the pressure is unbearable.  They surrender to the fire in their womanhood.  Soon they are both moaning and gasping, hoping they can time it just right.  After all their efforts to please each other, they want to do so in unison.  They can barely speak, but the eyes and the fingers do the talking.  The pleading.  The fire builds, builds, builds…

Elsa’s hips buck as she demands Cassandra to take her over the edge.  Cassandra responds the same, bringing their waists closer as their hands work vigorously.  Almost there…almost…just…once…more…

_“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!”_

They do it.  Together.  The orgasmic pleasure is so intense, Elsa vibrates violently while Cassandra thinks her body will break.

Collapsing beside a panting Elsa, Cassandra struggles to breathe.  They can only lie side by side, bodies heaving from the tremors of the simultaneous orgasms.  Once they catch their breath, Elsa reaches out and takes Cassandra’s hand, squeezes it, and whispers in a hoarse voice:

“I love you.”

And Cassandra whispers back:

“I love you, too.”

And they fall asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

* * *

When the next morning arrives, Elsa suddenly regrets letting the horses go back to Arendelle because her body is still worn out from all the wonderful fucking over the last 36 hours.  Until Cassandra mentions something about making a snow horse.  And then Elsa jokingly proposes that they reenter the castle riding a snow horse together Lady Godiva style:  naked and without a care in the world.

Cassandra can only chuckle and nuzzle her adorkable, gorgeous, sexy queen.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Dear god, what have I done?


End file.
